kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie Christmas: Snow Queen Edition (album)
|recorded = 2015-2016 |genre = |label = Parlophone |length = 72:39 |producer = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = |single_one = |single1date = 22 November 2016 |single_two = |single2date = 9 December 2016 }} Kylie Christmas: Snow Queen Edition is the reissue of Kylie Minogue's thirteenth studio album Kylie Christmas (2015). The album was released on 25 November 2016 by Parlophone. Released 12 months after the original, the Snow Queen Edition features six newly recorded songs. To further promote the album, Kylie performed at the Royal Albert Hall in London, as part of her A Kylie Christmas concert series in December 2016. Kylie announced the release of Kylie Christmas: Snow Queen Edition on November 2, 2016. The album artwork and track list were revealed on the same day. On November 4, 2016, the album was made available for pre-order worldwide via Kylie's official site, offering different options to purchase. It was released worldwide as a CD and digital download on November 25, 2016. Promotion Kylie's cover of "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" by Rozalla was used in a Christmas TV advertisement for British pharmacy chain Boots. To promote the album in Europe, Kylie performed "Night Fever" on French programme Quotidien. On 6 December, Kylie performed "At Christmas", "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "Wonderful Christmastime" with Mika on "Stasera Casa Mika". The album was also be supported by two performances on 9 and 10 December 2016, at the Royal Albert Hall in London, as part of her A Kylie Christmas concert series. On 11 December, was aired a performance of "At Christmas" on The Jonathan Ross Show and "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" on The X Factor UK final. On December 16, Kylie performed "Night Fever" on Danse avec les stars. Singles "At Christmas" was released as the lead single for the album. It was announced on 4 November 2016, when the album was made available for pre-order via Kylie's official site. The single premiered on 22 November on the The Chris Evans Breakfast Show on BBC Radio 2. "Wonderful Christmastime" with Mika was released as the second single off the album. It impacted Italian radio stations on December 9, 2016. Track listing | extra1 = Steve Anderson | length1 = 2:44 | title2 = Santa Claus Is Coming to Town | note2 = featuring Frank Sinatra | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 2:15 | title3 = Winter Wonderland | writer3 = | extra3 = Anderson | length3 = 1:53 | title4 = Only You | note4 = featuring James Corden | writer4 = Vince Clarke | extra4 = Anderson | length4 = 3:05 | title5 = Stay Another Day | writer5 = | extra5 = Anderson | length5 = 3:40 | title6 = Christmas Wrapping | note6 = featuring Iggy Pop | writer6 = Chris Butler | extra6 = Anderson | length6 = 5:05 | title7 = At Christmas | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 3:46 | title8 = I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter | writer8 = | extra8 = Anderson | length8 = 2:29 | title9 = Every Day's Like Christmas | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 4:12 | title10 = Wonderful Christmastime | note10 = featuring Mika | writer10 = Paul McCartney | extra10 = Anderson | length10 = 3:42 | title11 = 100 Degrees | note11 = featuring Dannii Minogue | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:31 | title12 = Let It Snow | writer12 = | extra12 = Anderson | length12 = 1:56 | title13 = I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday | writer13 = Roy Wood | extra13 = Anderson | length13 = 4:14 | title14 = White December | writer14 = | extra14 = Prime | length14 = 3:07 | title15 = 2000 Miles | writer15 = Chrissie Hynde | extra15 = Anderson | length15 = 3:34 | title16 = Santa Baby | writer16 = | extra16 = Anderson | length16 = 3:22 | title17 = Christmas Isn't Christmas 'Til You Get Here | writer17 = | extra17 = Anderson | length17 = 3:03 | title18 = Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas | writer18 = | extra18 = Anderson | length18 = 3:22 | title19 = Oh Santa | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 2:38 | title20 = Cried Out Christmas | writer20 = | extra20 = Prime | length20 = 3:44 | title21 = Christmas Lights | writer21 = | extra21 = Anderson | length21 = 4:06 | title22 = Everybody's Free (To Feel Good) | writer22 = | extra22 = Anderson | length22 = 2:10 }} | | extra23 = | length23 = 2:59 }} |align = left}} 'Notes' * }} signifies a vocal producer Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:Kylie Christmas Category:Christmas Category:2016 Category:Snow Queen Edition Category:Re-issues